


【银河护卫队】【火箭星】沙金（偷情梗，NC17）

by pdddyxl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：ABO设定，人形火箭，没头没尾的偷情梗。设定是这个世界有被看做下等人的半兽人（类似于火箭这样有着耳朵和尾巴身体是人形的存在），普通人类，还有上等人（类似于伊戈和奥汀家族这样的存在）。星星是伊戈爸爸和普通人偷情生下的私生子，伊戈根本不想要这个混血杂种，直接扔给勇度爸爸养。星星第二性成熟之后，伊戈知道他是个Omega，于是糖衣炮弹的把刚成年的小星星哄骗回家，随即转手把女儿卖了联姻用。然后我们Roquill的故事就发生在这样俗了吧唧的大背景下，俗了吧唧的垃圾产出，没有任何逻辑可言，当成角色扮演也可以，反正不要和我讨论剧情只吃肉就行了。





	【银河护卫队】【火箭星】沙金（偷情梗，NC17）

在把自己的生活搞得一团糟这件事上，奎尔永远是一把好手。他不明白年幼又不懂事的自己为什么那么憧憬不受欺负的上等生活，或许这和母亲从小对他说的话有关，以至于奎尔一直相信自己就是有个富有的老爸，也许这和奎尔年幼时备受欺负有关，以至于他不想再忍受任何一天被冷眼相待被同龄人骂没人要的野孩子的生活了。总之当伊戈一出现，奎尔便理所当然的选择放弃了原本的生活，离开了养父来到了他的生父身边，而这是他把自己搞得一团糟的开始。

奎尔的第二性征觉醒的很早，他是个Omega没错，但是有勇度护着他，奎尔从来没有因此而困扰过，其他Alpha自然也不敢骚扰他。但是在伊戈这里不一样，奎尔从没想过为什么他的生父会在他第二性征一觉醒的时候便来找他——但是现在，谜题早就解开了，因为伊戈需要奎尔来作为联姻的牺牲品。

奎尔在成人之出懵懂的并不理解其中的牺牲，只觉得自己要过上不再会受到欺凌的生活了，并且为此欣喜万分。但是很快他便后悔了，他尝试着逃回原来的生活，但是没有他人的帮助，奎尔只是一次又一次被伊戈找到，重新禁锢在那个狭窄的牢笼之中，被迫忍受着同他从年龄到性格上都并不合适的丈夫。值得庆幸的是，奎尔的丈夫已经太老了，他已经不能从这个年轻鲜活的Omega身上得到更多了，做不到标记，也做不到操弄，更做不到让奎尔怀孕。他只是偶尔会强迫奎尔自渎给他看，又或者抚摸奎尔的身体，从Omega身上揩油而已。

所以——奎尔在忍受了一段时间这样的折磨之后，他很快便安耐不住的出轨了。

这不是正确的，甚至是违背道德的事情，可是，天啊，奎尔真的就只是对此不能自已。他第一次见到火箭的时候便已经被这个该死的维修工半兽人迷的死去活来了，那个Alpha身上极其富有侵略性的、性感火辣的信息素味儿，当即便把奎尔搞得晕头转向的。他们家里Beta的下人很多，当然也有一些Alpha在，但是像火箭这样毫不掩饰自己信息素的Alpha还是头一个。如果奎尔在发情期的话，他根本毫不意外自己会当场湿到裤子上。

奎尔已经很久没服用过抑制剂，他的丈夫会给他提供玩具，任由他发情，让他在虚脱和高热中用那些仿真的塑胶玩具满足自己，让他用自己后穴中溢出来的爱液沾满他的手掌。但是，天啊，奎尔从来没有尝试过一个真正的、勃起的Alpha阴茎，他也没有体会过被那个鲜活、跳动且巨大的Alpha结，所用力结住他、填满他的感觉。奎尔只是在黄色录像中看过，在自慰的时候想象过，但是他从来都没有感受过。

在火箭离开之后奎尔便跑到浴室里泄愤似的自慰了一通，那里还残留着Alpha不曾散去的、淡淡的味道。奎尔用假阴茎把自己插到淫液横流，浴室里满是他蜂蜜般甜美的信息素味儿。天啊，奎尔永远忘不了那样的高潮，他根本不用多余的触碰自己便激烈的射了出来，他也从来都不知道自己不在发情期的时候也可以这么湿。奎尔看着自己的掌心，那里被他后穴溢出的濡湿的爱液所浸满，这样的疯狂透露着他身体的焦躁和干渴。

所以一开始是性，是奎尔的有意而为之，最后竟也在不知不觉间演变成了无法自拔的爱意。那是一种从未体验过的温暖在奎尔的心中膨胀开，像是流淌着的、灼热柔软的金，填满了奎尔心中冰冷的空缺。

 

奎尔总是如此充满渴求和爱意，他就像是一条离开水就会死的鱼一样环抱住他的Alpha，热情、迫切而又饥渴的寻找亲吻和结合。他诚恳而又直白，并且在这样的真挚之中透露出了让人难以形容的情色。这让火箭觉得自己无法做到像个情人似的温柔的对待他，半兽人体内残存的动物本能让他极其容易被煽动，从而无意之间便顺从了最原始的欲望。奎尔环抱住他的脖颈热情的吻过来，火箭便会理所当然的接受，他会心照不宣的把奎尔摁在墙上，用力的分开他的双腿，让Omega已经濡湿的屁股贴着他灼热的阴茎，逼出Omega体内最深处的骚动与渴望。

奎尔呻吟着、喘息着，因为隔着一层薄薄的布料而抵在自己后穴处的、灼热滚烫的阴茎而感到空虚和渴望，那是他熟悉的大小和形状，他的后穴因此而更加湿痒，甬道深处因此而更加湿热瘙痒不已。奎尔在火箭用他那根巨大的Alpha阴茎磨蹭他臀缝的时候，忍不住吐露出了更多着迷和渴望的呻吟，后穴涌出了更多甜蜜的汁液。他就像是熟透了的蜜桃，是被打碎了一角的蜜罐，如此的甜蜜而又汁水四溢。

奎尔在火箭压着他的大腿根扒开他的臀瓣时更紧的抱住了自己的Alpha，很显然火箭扯坏了他特意穿上的情趣内裤，但是却并没有把它脱下来，只是让那块布料少的可怜的蕾丝内衣低垂着挂在奎尔的腿上。而——天啊，奎尔已经湿透了，他流出的水儿蹭得他的大腿根上到处都是，甜蜜的泛着亮光，而他浅粉色的穴口还在不断抽搐收缩着，饥渴的往外淌出汁液来。以至于火箭几乎不需要扩张，他只是用拇指随便在奎尔柔软湿润的穴口处摁压了的几次，便扶着自己的阴茎把自己完全抵了进去，厚重的头部因为这个交合的而长驱直入的、沉重的顶在了奎尔的体腔口上。

哦，天哪，感谢上帝，奎尔嘟哝哼唧着，磨蹭着把头埋在自己Alpha脖颈间，嗅着火箭那股烈酒一样辛辣的信息素的味道，爽的眼前一片模糊。更多液体从他体腔深处滴滴答答的流了出来，把他们原本就湿的不行的交合处更加濡湿的浸润了。更黏稠情色的水声在卧室中响了起来，奎尔甚至都不知道自己什么时候射精的，他只是迷迷糊糊晕晕沉沉的便爽的射了自己一肚子，积攒了许久的精液溅到他半开的睡衣上，也溅到火箭洗的泛白的粗糙的工装上，但是他们谁都没空去管这个。

火箭亲吻着奎尔，握着奎尔柔软的屁股用力把他的Omega托了起来摁在了墙上，有时候他真的很庆幸自己是个半兽人，力气要比常人大的多，所以干起这事儿来简直更加轻而易举、游刃有余。而他的阴茎也因为这样的姿势而抵到了奎尔那个火热而又滑腻的甬道的最深处，奎尔的身子颤抖，柔软的肠道因此而抽搐收缩着，像是不能离开这根Alpha的大阴茎似的饥渴的吮吸着它。火箭搂住奎尔让他们稍微维持这个姿势维持了一会儿，他厚重的龟头低着那个柔软的体腔口，将那个未处在发情期不曾打开的体腔顶的有些微微变形，长久的没有移动。

奎尔在这样深刻的静止中有些崩溃的抱紧了火箭，甜腻的拉长了声音不知所措的呻吟着，最终身子身子不自然的抽搐颤抖了几下，更多的汁液从他的前面和后面一并不受控制的溢了出来。火箭可以感觉到奎尔体腔的收缩，他坏心的在奎尔高潮的时候微微挺腰磨蹭着奎尔柔软厚重的体腔口，感受着到那个狭窄而又柔韧的小口在来回一下一下的、用力吮着他的阴茎顶端。奎尔因为火箭这样该死的、下流的小招数而被操红了眼眶，清亮的水声在他们的交合处响个不停，他还想张嘴想平时一样骂火箭几句，结果却被火箭顶的连句话都说不出来，只剩下丢脸的呻吟和浪叫的份儿。

这样的姿势因为重力的缘故，火箭进来的很深，那根阴茎总是充盈在奎尔体内，就好像他被钉在了上面、离开它就活不了了似的。火箭又快又浅的操弄着他，浅浅的抽出却借着重力深深地顶入，每一下都毫不留情的狠狠撞在奎尔的体腔口上，说实话，这让奎尔不禁有了一种自己的体腔都被生生操开了，正等大开着着火箭为他往里面的灌南精液的错觉。奎尔的双腿颤抖着堪堪环住火箭的腰，像个树袋熊似的紧紧搂住自家Alpha的脖颈，呻吟着满足的接纳着自家Alpha浓稠且大量的精液。他们喘息着维持这个姿势维持了一会儿，奎尔可以感觉到火箭因为他的味道而微微涨起了结，但是火箭却没有把那个巨大的结操到他体内来。虽然知道这是为了减轻自己的身体负担，但是火箭越发增长的自制力还是让奎尔感到一股难以言喻的挫败。他在两个平复的空隙不安分的用自己灵活的脚趾去磨蹭火箭敏感的尾巴尖儿，不知死活的挑逗着自己的Alpha。

“你是不是害怕让我怀孕啊，软蛋…嗯啊。”

奎尔刚恢复一点力气便开始嘴贱，事实上他无数次的开口想求火箭把他从这里救出去，可是最终他每次却只说了和其他上等人差不多的混蛋话。奎尔眯着湿漉漉的绿色瞳孔这么讽刺着，几乎快要被操的流下眼泪来的漂亮脸蛋儿让他这句话听起来毫无威慑力。就别说他的身体还在火箭缓慢的把自己的阴茎从他体内抽出的时候，不由自主的挽留似的绷紧了。

“我觉得你才应该害怕才对，星星公主。”

火箭这么说着，却体贴的把奎尔抱到床上，还算温柔的舔吻啃噬过奎尔的脖颈，他的浣熊耳朵温顺的向后贴着，那是个服从的标志。火箭用自己的小尖牙在奎尔的脖颈上留下了不少微微渗血的吻痕，他们还暂时不用担心这些痕迹会被发现然后引来什么大麻烦这件事。毕竟奎尔的丈夫现在同他分居两地，很少会回来看他，就算回来也多是分开很少同房。而家里的下人也自然是碍于奎尔父亲的身份，对奎尔明目张胆的偷情睁一只眼闭一只眼，不敢多说。这也让奎尔有了更多的自由，以及可以找借口见火箭的机会。

 

火箭扯掉奎尔身上早就滑倒了小臂的睡衣，俯身去亲吻奎尔柔软的唇。那是个甜蜜而又漫长的亲吻，就像是真正的、恋人之间的吻一样。奎尔动情的回应着自己的Alpha，把手指伸到火箭的发间揉弄对方敏感而又柔软的耳根。他爱死了火箭毛绒绒的耳朵和尾巴，虽然偶尔奎尔也会拿这个开玩笑，可是他从不觉得这是下等人的标志。火箭下意识的掐住奎尔的喉咙，感受着对方在他手掌下跳动的脉搏，最开始他们偶尔会玩这样危险的窒息游戏，因为奎尔总是一如既往的令人恼怒，想要让他停止从嘴巴里吐出那些一看便知道是骗人的假话诋毁自己，总要用些手段才行——或者说惩罚，也都一样。

而金发的Omega今天也显然没有学乖，奎尔在火箭亲吻他的时候不安分的把自己柔软的舌尖贴了过去，甜蜜却又恼人的舔舐着自己Alpha的尖牙。为此火箭几乎是警告意味的狠狠拧了一下奎尔的乳尖，那里小小的又粉粉的，颜色比女人的还粉嫩。火箭曾经想过如果把那两个小东西穿了环会怎样，但是，不——不行，奎尔的乳尖实在是太小了，就算是像现在这样拉扯揉搓，让那两个可怜的小东西微微充血肿胀起来，也依旧是太小太粉嫩了，给人一种根本戴不上什么饰品的感觉。

火箭再次分开奎尔的双腿，顺理成章的狠狠拍了几下对方白嫩的屁股，揉弄着现在和之前自己在上面留下的、还有些微微发烫的红痕，十分自然的把Omega的腿架到了自己的肩膀上。奎尔被火箭刚刚漫长甜蜜的亲吻吻得放松了身子，现在双腿被再度大大的分开，之前满满当当射进去的精液全从他微微张开的小穴中流了出来，黏糊糊的蹭了奎尔满腿。而火箭则是毫不在意的就顺着之前精液的开拓和爱液的润滑，把自己的两根手指挤到了奎尔体内胡乱搅动，带出清亮的啧啧水声。

火箭因为长久的工作而变得格外粗糙的指腹剐蹭着奎尔刚刚高潮过的、柔软敏感的内壁，惹得金发的Omega忍不住下意识的全身一颤。而他刚刚软下去的阴茎也再次急切而又快乐的半硬了起来，违背着奎尔意愿的、湿漉漉的吐露着前液。

“如果你愿意的话。”火箭这么说着，又把自己的勃起抵在了奎尔柔软的微微张开的穴口上，“我可以给你任何你想要的。”

 

Fin


End file.
